Mr Brightside
by IlessThanThreeYou.x
Summary: Broken hearts, fake pregnancies and rebound relationships.x.x.x -ONESHOT- FOR Fish MccFAGGEN ILY


_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine,_

He had finally come out into the open air, his eyes burned with the sunlight and the oxygen prickled his nose.

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_Started out with a kiss how could it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_**It was only a kiss**_

Did he regret kissing Karin…? Sakura was gone now… No he didn't he was an avenger and his third goal needed to be fulfilled and Sakura wouldn't get close to him.

He got a rebound girl… Karin.

That night was their biggest fight.

_Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab,_

_While he's having a smoke,_

_And she's taking a drag,_

He had fallen asleep right after, like nothing happened and Sakura picked up and left for the last time. Not a trace of her was left.

_Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick,_

_And it's all in my head,_

_But she's touching his chest now,_

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Letting me go…_

_And I just can't look its killing me,_

_It's taking control._

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis,_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside._

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine…_

So he came out and what was it for? Why didn't he just stay there to rot.

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_Started out with a kiss how could it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab,_

_While he's having a smoke,_

_And she's taking a drag,_

_Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick,_

_And it's all in my head,_

Pink Hair glinted in the sunlight and soft laughing could be heard from my direction and distance, I growled at the arm slung around her shoulders that belonged to a stupid red haired kid from the sand village.

**Sakura POV**

Gaara wasn't a Sasuke, yes, but he was a gentleman and treated her perfectly… but he wasn't a Sasuke. Gaara took my hand and we ran towards my apartment…

_But she's touching his chest now,_

_He takes off her dress now,_

**Sasuke POV**

They ran off in the direction of her apartment and I hid in a tree opposite her window. The curtain drawn, I could see their bodies' outlines, enveloping each other in passionate embraces.

Perhaps she had moved on…

_Letting me go…_

_And I just can't look its killing me,_

_It's taking control._

I turned away and put a hand over my mouth in disgust, and perhaps jealousy.

**Sakura POV**

I wanted to forget him, forget us. I wished with all my being for Gaara to be Sasuke.

I turned my head to my window and through my light curtains I saw a red pair of sharingan eyes. I gasped and pulled out of Gaara's embrace and ran to my window.

When I opened it there was no one there, Gaara was behind me confused and a little dejected. I picked up my purse and ran out the door. I couldn't leave him behind, not just yet; I needed to find out why he chose Karin.

Then she could finally be at peace with herself.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis,_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside._

_**I never**_

_**I never**_

_**I never**_

_**I never**_

He shrugged out of Karin's hug, and his eyes bugged out of their soles in annoyance.

Stupid nuisance.

He spotted pink hair from a distance and immediately stood to greet her.

She smiled until she saw Karin, when her eyes narrowed.

Karin sneered at her "Sakura, I see you've come to congratulate us".

Sakura looked confusedly at Karin. Karin continued, "We're having a baby!" She squealed.

Did I hear correctly?!

Sakura's face fell slightly. _No Sakura, it's not true, NO!_

I couldn't say anyt_hing_, I couldn't move.

Sakura smiled "Congratulations!" she said with fake happiness in her voice.

"Gomen, I have let some one wait to long and just stopped by to say hi" she said still trying to uphold her weary façade. She was probably going back to Gaara; he could look after her, better than I ever would be able to.

**Sakura POV**

I had made my decision. As I ran back to my apartment I came back to an empty home. I shrugged and opened a stationary draw and retrieved a pen and paper.

I wrote a letter addressed to Sasuke.

**Gaara POV**

Sakura was going to do something stupid, he could tell by the way she ran back to her apartment, he decided to confront the Uchiha.

"Oii Uchiha!"

"YOU!" he called out furious.

"Are you stupid? Are you just gonna sit there emo boy?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Sakura's gonna do something stupid and reckless you know".

"What for?!"

"God you really are stupid dude!"

"Wha- like life-risking reckless?!"

"DUHHH"

Sasuke bolted in the direction that Sakura ran in, leaving a pouting Karin and a ticked off Gaara.

**Sasuke POV**

_DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING STUPID._

**Sakura POV **

I walked to the edge of the cliff and glance down at the angry waves, the wind whispering in my pink hair. I set one of my feet on air.

**Sasuke POV**

I got to her apartment and retrieved a white envelope with my name neatly scripted upon it. It read:

_Sasuke, _

_I love you more than my life itself and the sun, moon and stars put together, perhaps one day we'll meet again._

_Sakura._

I dropped the sheet of paper and bolted to her favourite cliff.

Sakura POV

"Sakura!" I spun around to see Sasuke in all his glory.

"Don't Jump" he said quietly.

I turned back around "Why!? You don't care whether I jump or not!" I screamed.

"BUT I DO!" he yelled back.

"What to be the baby's godmother, to be Karin's bridesmaid?!" I cried indignant.

I heard a choking noise and I turned worried. Sasuke was on the floor, his eyes bloodshot and weary, his skin worryingly pale and his hair hung around his face dishevelled and messy,

Sobs were racking through his chest and he kept his arms around himself tightly to stop the shaking.

Sakura fell to her knees "Sasuke?" she whispered.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Can we start over?" he asked her his obsidian eyes unfathomable, the sky was grey and the waves were begging her to join them.

"What about the baby?" she whispered brokenly.

"It isn't mine" he answered back "I haven't slept with anyone"

Sakura collapsed in a heap of relieved and sobbing flesh, Sasuke smiled slightly…

Maybe they would be okay, maybe they could move forward together.


End file.
